I Would Love to Hate You
by Dracolurvsmione
Summary: Trust. It's all a game of trust. The trust of whether or not to believe Draco has changed, the question of how much Harry and Ron trusts her judgement. The one thing Hermione asks is this: Can you trust someone you would love to hate?
1. Chapter 1

I owe it to The Queen of Serpents, for writing the summary, and I know that a lot of people read the summary and were like oh that sounds interesting, yup she came up with it, It was all her, but the rest is mine, no worries!

Allright now, meaning after you read this story, you have to go read Queen of Serpents The Slytherin Ice Princess, that one was my favorite, and I am sure she will have no objection with you reviewing, or reading her other stories, so go on hurry up and read my story so that you can go and read hers... It is really good, like really really good.

A/N: Okay I know I'm terribly sorry I couldn't post it earlier with school and everything…

But it's here now and I hope you enjoy it…

I also thought of a more fitting name for it I guess that's what time does… (It was really my cousin… She read it and then was like you should call it I would love to hate you… and I was like why are you so smart?) but I digress…

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot, and only the plot… maybe later I might own some characters… but that's highly unlikely.

And Drum roll…

**_Chapter 1_**  
_The Beginning of the Last Year_

It was Hermione Granger's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her final year was off to a great start. She was head girl, and she, Harry, and Ron were still best friends. Although each one had changed considerably over the years, they had stayed together, the Three Musketeers for the seventh year in a row. Harry had changed the least of the group. His hair was still jet black and messy, but he had traded in his thick black glasses for contacts, and he had grown muscled and tall. Ron had changed from a lanky read head to a tall, muscular, auburn-haired young man. Girls practically swooned over him, but he took no notice, still the same old Ron. But Hermione was the most changed. Her once bushy hair had become silky smooth with dark brown curls that framed a beautiful face and soulful brown eyes. She had changed from a skinny, dorky little girl to a beautiful young woman. But she had remained the brain of the group, her  
nose always buried in a book.

Unpacking in the girls' dormitory, Hermione glanced around at the familiar surroundings. The scarlet-draped beds, the trunks at the end of each bed, and the windows looking out onto the grounds hadn't changed in seven years. Hermione lifted clothes and robes and school supplies out of her large trunk, and began to get ready for her last year in a place  
she'd grown to know as home.

"Mione?" A head poked in the door, and Ginny Weasley stepped into the 7th year girls' room.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione said, smiling warmly and motioning her friend inside.

"So, are you excited about your last year?" Ginny asked, flopping down onto one of the beds.

"Yes, but it's almost sad, in a way." She replied, knowing she would miss Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "I'll miss the two of you so. But I know that we'll all be together in the summers and see each other."

"Of course, Ginny! You don't honestly think we'd all forget eachother?"

"No, no, of course not. I just can't bare the thought of a whole year without you, or Harry, or Ron...or Blaise" She looked down at her hands.

Hermione felt terrible for Ginny. She and Blaise had been dating for a year now, and Hermione knew Ginny would miss him terribly.

"Ginny, I know Blaise will not forget you. He will visit, and keep in touch. He loves you." Hermione reassured her friend, but a feeling of self pity enveloped Hermione's heart. She had no one. No boyfriend or anything special, and she was surrounded by couples all the time. Ron and Luna, Harry and Cho, Ginny and Blaise...It was all rather sad.

Hermione resumed unpacking, chatting with Ginny, all the while longing for what everyone else had, but she didn't.

Draco Malfoy strode along the edge of the large lake on the grounds of Hogwarts, contemplating what to make of the year ahead of him. He had sneered and teased his way through the past six years, and he knew it was time for a change. He needed to start working on school work, and not paying the Gryffindors as much attention. But his  
father...his father was a constant reminder that crushing the Gryffindors was what he had been raised to do. He was also constantly reminded of his 'status'. Draco knew full well that when his father talked of 'status', he was only thinking of himself.

He stopped, watching the giant squid paddle merrily through the slate gray water, and thinking of his life. His responsibilities. His family; and his future. And he thought of what he really wanted that he would never have.

Why was it that the first day always seemed to drag? This question plagued Hermione's thoughts, which no longer focused on her own self-pitying. Now, she was forced to sit through the lectures and lessons of the first day back at school. She would give anything to rewind the clock back to the night before in the Great Hall, eating and talking with  
Harry and Ron. But now she was stuck drifting off into dreamland as Professor Binns droned on and on and on...

What was bloody WRONG with these teachers! Draco had no idea why the workload was always so hefty on the first day, but he did know that it was even harder with his thoughts drifting constantly to the words of his father.

Finally, Professor McGonnagal dismissed the class, and Draco practically flew out of the classroom, glad to be free of classes for the rest of the day.

He was trying to ignore Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and get out of the classroom as soon as possible. He didn't notice someone else coming into the room, not noticing HIM. Books flew everywhere, and several people shot them curious glances. Draco looked down at the girl kneeling on the floor, gathering her books, and realized it was Hermione Granger. He motioned for his entourage to go ahead, and knelt to help her. Why was she there, anyway? The day was over.

"Sorry," He muttered, reminding himself not to launch the scathing comment that had first entered his mind. He had to keep reminding himself to stop doing everything his father told him to do.

"Um...no problem." Hermione mumbled, looking at him oddly.

Draco reached for a thick text book, and his arm brushed hers. Her head jerked up, and their eyes met. Draco pulled his gaze away and handed her the last book. She shoved it in her tote bag and fled the room.

What had just happened? Hermione picked at her food at dinner, which had been starting when she and Malfoy had collided. Why had his touch have such an effect on her? He was MALFOY! He had humiliated her constantly for the past seven years. Why should a simple brush of his hand make her heart skip a beat like that? Her skin still burned on the  
spot where he'd touched her.

"Hermione?" Ron nudged her arm, pulling her away from her thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

"Hmm?"

"Something the matter?" Ron asked, taking a large bite of his roast beef.

"No, nothing at all. I'm fine." Hermione said quietly, swirling her spoon in her Clam Chowder.

"If you say so." He said, and went back to talking loudly with Harry and Seamus.

Draco tried to pretend interested in what Pansy Parkinson was screeching, but his head kept rewinding to earlier. Why had he reacted when he'd touched that-that mud- wait. He was doing it again. He was following in his father's footsteps, and Draco knew he would rather die than be a clone of his father. But when he had touched Hermione, his senses had suddenly felt five times sharper. His skin could feel the air in the room, and he could smell her shampoo. Vanilla, a scent that relaxed him, only thinking of it.

"DRACO! Darling are you LISTENING?" Pansy squealed into his ear. He nodded, wishing she would just go far far away. She was an annoying and snobby little wench and he had no idea what he ever saw in her. Probably just her money, her status. Just as he'd been taught.

"Actually, no." He said, his face a mask of stony determination.

"No what?" Pansy asked, fluttering her fake eyelashes.

"No, I'm not listening." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well fine then." She said sulkily, "If you don't LOVE me anymore."

"Pansy...I never did." He whispered, throwing down his napkin. He stood then and left the Great Hall, leaving Pansy and most of the Slytherin table gaping after him.

Hermione looked at her now cold food. It was pointless to eat, now. So she stood, making up a lame excuse to Ginny and Harry, and headed out of the Great Hall, planning to get some studying done. She was rusty in Herbology, and she needed to do her Arithmancy homework. She was halfway up the large, sweeping main staircase, when she saw someone sitting on the top step, his head in his arms. Drawing closer, she saw his silver blond hair and realized who it was.

"Malfoy?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

"Hello, Granger." He said, standing up, a head taller than her, standing a step above her.

She stared at him for a moment, meeting his eyes, and drowning in their stormy grey depths. Why'd he have to be so handsome? And why was he acting so civil to her.

"Are you on drugs?" She blurted, the first thing that sprang to her mind.

"I don't think so." He mumbled, his usual smooth attitude gone.

"Then what's the matter with you?" She asked bluntly.

"Nothing." He said with a small smile. It was nothing like his usual, snobbish, arrogant grin. It was genuine and somehow...kind. And much to Hermione's annoyance, it made him even better looking.

"You haven't said an unkind word to me yet." She said, narrowing her eyes. His own eyes clouded over, and he looked away.

"Yeah, well, I guess people change." He said sadly. Hermione watched him shift uncomfortably, as she wondered what he meant by it.

"I guess so." She whispered, then continued up the stairway, leaving him to stand alone.

A/N: I know this first chapter may be a little on the wierd side but, I promise that the next chapters will be better... much better. I just needed to set everything up so please read on! and review


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**  
_And So It Goes_

Disclaimer:I don't Harry Potter unfortunately for me he along with all the other characters… aswell with Draco Malfoy sobs quietly in the corner O well at least I get to play with them for a while

Here it goes…

It was two weeks into the new school year and the episode with Draco had been on Hermione's mind the whole time.

She had tried to hang out with Harry and Ron as much as possible, but they were usually busy with their girlfriends, and Ginny was in a mad rush for a Potions test. But luckily, there was a trip to Hogsmeade today, and everyone would be free to let go and forget about school work until Monday.

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron felt like being back in their third year. Well, it was until Cho and Luna joined them, at which time Hermione excused herself and decided to walk around and maybe stop at the twins store and visit Fred and George. They had just opened another store a couple months ago and were currently working there until, thing are going "smoother" as they had said.

She started her slow walk down the street, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her robes. It was mid-September and the weather was getting colder. Hermione sighed, wishing  
someone would rescue her from this endless spiral of loneliness she'd been traveling for the past year. It wasn't like she was friendless. Harry and Ron were great and so was Ginny, but it wasn't friendship she longed for. It was love.

Draco leaned against the wall of the joke shop, watching people go by. He was alone, for once. Crabbe and Goyle were suspended from the trip and Pansy had sworn him off, which wasn't all that terrible. But the loneliness consumed him, leaving him to think of his conversation with Hermione the week before. Why was her face so angelic all of a sudden? Why did she make him feel the way she did? None of it made sense. He looked up, and saw her coming slowly down the street, towards the joke shop. He watched her walking, her steps slow, and her head bowed down. Where were Potter and Weasley?

The three of them were like Siamese triplets half the time. But today she was alone, and she looked so sad. He felt an unfamiliar stirring in his chest as he watched her troubled features behind a curtain of shiny curls. She was almost in front of him  
now, and finally noticed him standing there.

"Hello, Hermione." He said softly, pushing away from the wall. She shot him an odd look.

"You've never called me by my first name before." She whispered, her eyes softening somewhat.

"Like I said, people change." Draco said, staring at her full lips, fighting the sudden urge to take her in his arms and kiss her breathless.

"Yeah, but not you. You hate me." Hermione said, her voice tight.

"I never hated you," He said, his heart contracting at the word hate, "I never hated any of you. Not Potter, not Weasley. There are things you don't know, Hermione."

"I never thought I'd carry on a civil conversation with you." Hermione said, "But I think it's OK."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm OK with not hating you...ferret boy." She added with a grin. He laughed softly.

"Ahh, now that's just cruel." He laughed.

"No, you deserved it, and you know it." Hermione said. His laugh faded and he nodded.

"I suppose I did." He said, then thought of something, "What would Potter and Weasley think? You're talking to me? Laughing with me? It's forbidden."

"Well they don't need to know," Hermione said before she realized what she was saying, "I mean, it's not a bad thing that we aren't at each other's throats. But they'd take it badly."

"Yes, I guess they would. So would Crabbe and Goyle. Can you imagine?"

"Um, no. They're faces pretty much stay the same… except for when they see food." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco grinned.

"Yeah, they aren't the smartest duo are they?" He said, loving the small twinkle in her eyes. He let out a long breath, still smiling at her. Things were about to change.

A/N: I know short chapter… but I needed to get the point across… and we are almost to the hotel so I shall talk to you later…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**  
_Potions and So On_

Double potions. Hermione sat next to Harry, carefully mixing her crushed beetle eyes and newt tales. She stole a glance over at Draco, who was forced to sit next to Pansy, who kept purposefully dumping her shredded dragon tongue on his lap. She sighed, feeling sorry for him, something she had thought would never happen.

"Mione, have you noticed anything odd about Malfoy this year?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to jump, spilling half her mixture on the tabletop.

"No! Why would I?" She sputtered, brushing the powder back into her vial.

"No reason..." Harry said, sending her an odd look.

Draco pulled a slimy piece of purple dragon tongue off his school robes, and tossed it on the floor in disgust.

"Pansy, watch what you're doing, would you?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked, flipping her hair and aiming her pointy nose in the air.

Draco grumbled and dumped the rest of his ingredients in his cauldron, watching the fuchsia potion turn a ghastly green hue.

"Now, remember not to add too much tongue to the solution. That's too much, Longbottom!" Snape was saying, glowering at Neville. The lesson in Growing Potions was not going well for neither the Slytherins or Gryffindors.

It was a huge relief when the class was dismissed. Draco saw Hermione motion for Harry and Ron to go on to Quidditch practice, while she cleaned up her work area. Draco quickly scribbled out a note on a bit of parchment and folded it in half. As he walked by her, he dropped it on her desk, then left the room before Snape could notice.

Hermione unfolded the note a few minutes later, sitting by the fire in the common room, which was empty, except for her and Crookshanks.

---Hermione,

Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at midnight if you can.

---Draco

She folded it again and stuffed it in her pocket, wondering what he would want her to meet him there for. But for some odd reason, she wanted to go, to talk to him, to see him.

That night, Draco waited impatiently for her to show up, pacing the circular tower as he checked his watch every few steps. Finally, she appeared at the top of the steps, looking like an angel in the pale moonlight, her curls wild around her face. Draco gulped and smiled at her, motioning her in.

"Hello, Draco." She said softly, and he could tell she was wondering why on Earth he'd asked her there.

"Hey," he said, searching for the words to say, "I guess you're wondering why I asked you to meet me?"

"Yeah, kind of." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted someone to talk to..." He said honestly, sitting on the windowsill of one of the many windows.

"Oh...OK," Hermione said unsurely, "About what?"

"Anything."

"Fine. Why did you change all of a sudden. Let's talk about that." Hermione said, her eyes challenging him.

"Why? Why does it matter why I changed?" He said, not meeting her gaze.

"It matters, because up until now you have hated me and humiliated me. My life was miserable! But now, suddenly, you want to be my friend! That's why, Malfoy!"

"Please don't call me Malfoy," He said, wincing slightly. Hermione looked taken aback, but nodded her head anyway, "I changed because I realized one day that I wasn't my own person. That I was my father's puppet, and I realized that I hated myself."

Hermione was silent, staring at him, finally meeting his troubled eyes, and seeing pain and insecurity in them.

"Want to know something?" She asked. Draco nodded mutely, "I'm alone. I have been for years."

"What about Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"They have girlfriends and Quidditch, Ginny has Neville. I have no one." She said, looking down as tears stung her eyes. Draco pushed away from the windowsill and moved towards her. She looked up, a tear sliding down her cheek. Draco  
wiped it away with his thumb, looking into her eyes as both of them froze, realizing how close they were. Draco moved his hand from her cheek to her hair, running his fingers through the spirals of silky hair. She closed her eyes, leaning her cheek into his palm, feeling the warmth of his hand. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, and before either one knew it, they were kissing passionately, wrapped in each other's arms.

Hermione finally broke the kiss, and backed away, her eyes panicked.

"I...I have to go. I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, running from the tower.

"Hermione! Wait!" He ran down the steps as fast as he could, but she was gone. He sat on one of the cold stone steps, and ran a hand through his silvery hair, knowing he'd messed up.

Hermione got into the girls' dormitory faster than she thought possible, and was soon hidden under the covers, sobbing into her pillow. She had kissed him. He had kissed her. And now all she wanted was to kiss him again. But somehow, she felt more alone than ever.

A/N: I really hope you liked it I am just trying to do something different from what I normally write, so tell me what I am doing wrong what I am doing right, or just if you like it, by reviewing I would be ever so grateful.

Monkey


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**  
_Hatred Resurfaces_

Hermione sat at breakfast the next morning, unable to sit still. She couldn't force herself to eat, and was busy trying to keep her eyes away from the Slytherin table. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely felt Harry hit her shoulder.

"Mione! Hey! Earth to Hermione" He said loudly, finally getting her attention.

"Oh! What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just...well, there's been talk." Harry said slowly. Hermione gulped.

"Talk?" She squeaked, "What about?"

"Well, you see, someone said they saw you talking with Draco Malfoy." Harry said in a low voice.

"Me?" Hermione laughed, "Why would I be talking with MALFOY? Harry, that's ridiculous."

"OK...well, I guess. It's just that-"

"Harry, don't worry about it. The only time I ever talk to Draco Malfoy is when I'm telling him how much I dislike him"

"I guess so, if that's what you say." Harry said, not looking very convinced.

"It is." She said firmly, and went back to scraping her food around her plate.

Draco tried not to look at Hermione during Double Potions that day, but it was extremely difficult. She was not making this easy for him. She kept twirling her hair on her index finger, and chewing on her pen. It was driving him crazy. How could he focus on mixtures and solutions when she was being so damn cute? He sighed, turning back to his cauldron, and tried his best to concentrate.

Hermione walked by Draco's desk on her way out the door, dropping a note on it. She needed answers. She needed to know what had happened the night before and what it all meant. She caught up with Ron and Harry, on their way to Divination.

"Hey!" She said, trying to act cheerful.

"Hey, Mione, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I've had a lot of work to do. Listen, I won't be at dinner tonight, I'm staying after with Professor Flitwick."

"What for? You're a breeze at that class." Harry said, unconvinced.

"Oh it's for some advanced charms." Hermione covered, trying to sound as sincere as possible. After Ron and Harry had finally bought her story, she ran to Arithmancy, trying to figure out how she would confront Draco.

Draco stood, leaning against the wall of the Astronomy tower, waiting for Hermione to show up. Her note had been simple. Meet her at the same place as before, at midnight. He knew she was confused, because he was, too. Draco was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear her step into the room.

"Hello, Draco." She said softly. He snapped his head up, and stared at her. Her curls were pulled back in a messy bun and she had changed out of her school robes and into jeans and a soft purple sweater.

"Hey..." He said nervously.

"OK, I'm going to get right to the point. What was that kiss about?"

"It was..." Draco pondered her question. What HAD that kiss been? So he made a big mistake. He took the easy way out, "It was just a kiss."

"Oh really?" Hermione laughed bitterly, "I am seventeen years old and NO ONE has ever kissed me like that, Draco. You took advantage of me. You knew I was feeling ulnerable, and you moved right in!"

"Hermione, I'm not like that." Draco said. Hermione stared at him.

"You used to be. I want to know why you're so different. Why you befriended ME, the one you hate the most."

"I've told you, " Draco said, moving away from the stone wall, "I am so sick of being someone else."

"Well I'm sick of being a doormat, Dammit. You can't just...just kiss me and then act like it was no big deal, Draco Malfoy." Hermione leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, her face flushed with anger.

"It was ONLY a kiss. It's not like-"

"Don't you dare even say it," She cut in, "You have spent the last six years skating through life, ridiculing others and treating me like some kind of lower being. Now you miraculously change and expect me to just go along with it? That's pathetic Draco."

His eyes flared with anger. He pushed her shoulder against the wall with one hand, pinning her there and holding her gaze.

"Well at least I don't go around acting all high and mighty, living off Potter's fame." He hissed, his silvery eyes cold. Hermione shoved him away from her.

"Fuck you, Draco." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she fled the tower.

Draco slid to the floor. He WAS pathetic. He knew Potter was sensitive subject with her, and he'd gone and implied that she wanted to be in the spotlight. He had purposefully hurt her, and he hadn't a clue why. He was in love with her for God's sake. Why had he gone and blown it like that.

'Because you're a coward,' he thought to himself. And it was true.

The next day, Hermione could hear the whispers. Everyone had either seen or heard that she and Draco had been talking in Hogsmeade and on the staircase. Great. Even Harry and Ron were beginning to believe it, although they stood up for her, insisting to the other Gryffindors that Hermione would never associate herself with a Slytherin.

She was on her way to Arithmancy when she bumped into him. He gave her a sad look with those silver-gray pools, but she could only look away, the sting of what he had said still strong. He was the same, cold Draco and she had been a fool to think otherwise.

A/N: Okay So what I want to know is what, all of the readers that have survived this far in my story, is what you think so far, and you can do that by simply reviewing!

It is simple you see that button down there at the bottom I believe it says Go.

Type what you want to say (good or bad I don't mind in fact I will probally try and fix it!)

Then click Submit and Walla, you have reviewed the story I would love to hate you!

Well I have to go do some more Homework… Retarded English homework… but I look at it this way, now I know more vocabulary for my fan-fics like… paroxysm…

Dot JazZy FizZle G aka Monkey aka Dr. Evil aka Lime Green Backpack and I have to many names… I will give more next time!

Hey again, sorry about that totally uploaded the same chapter twice just needed to fix that but you are going to have to wait for chapter 5, it's taking a long time to write... a long time...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**  
_How About Love?_

Hermione looked over at Harry in annoyance. He had kept making references to Malfoy. He had 'heard' that she and Draco had been together in Hogsmeade. That was true, but they had only talked. According to Harry, Lavender saw them making out behind Zonko's Joke Shop. Hermione glared at Lavender, who was whispering franticly to Parvati down the Gryffindor table. Spreading fallacious rumors about Hermione and Draco, no doubt.

She looked across the room at the Slytherin table. He was picking at his food, much like she was, looking about as miserable as she felt. He looked up and met her gaze briefly. She shook her head sadly and looked down, breaking eye contact.

Draco saw the look in her eyes, and knew exactly what it meant. 'I thought you were different.' She deserved an answer. But he didn't have one, because he himself had no idea why he had acted like he did. He was in love with her and he had very deliberately hurt her. He was scum, and he knew it.

But something told him not to give up. Glancing around the table, Draco saw Pansy and her little friends smirking at him, and knew. There had been rumors flying all over Hogwarts. Bogus rumors about him and Hermione. Some were innocent, like they were kissing behind Zonko's. But some were just ridiculous. Someone had actually thought he got her pregnant. Draco heard a snippet of conversation from down the table.

"She is such a little skank..." Pansy's spiteful voice could be heard loud and clear even when she was attempting a  
whisper.

Draco threw down his napkin and stood, heading straight for the Gryffindor table.

OOOOooooooo_oooooooOOOO_

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Why was he coming over to her? Oh God, he was headed straight toward the table. She saw her friends turn and stare at Draco curiously. Lavender held a satisfied expression, assuming there would be a huge confrontation between the two. He stopped in front of her, and pulled her up by her hand so they were eye level.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, looking nervously at Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione blinked. No one had heard him say it except her, he had been speaking so softly. He cupped the side of her face in his hand.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring the sputters of the Gryffindors, mixed with angered Slytherins. He looked behind her at Harry and Ron, then held out his hand.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes!"

"  
(00)  
+-(Y)--(oo)--(Y)-+ Mr. Moo

_Like 5 minutes later…_

Hermione and Draco leaned against the large tree on the outer edge of the far side of the great Lake. Hermione slumped against the tree, gasping for breath. They had run from the Great Hall, escaping the yelling and protests.

"How did this HAPPEN?" Hermione groaned, sinking to the cool ground.

"Don't even ASK." Draco said, following her, "I mean, how is it possible to feel this way for YOU."

"Oh. Gee. Thanks," Hermione deadpanned, looking hurt.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean...I don't understand why...It's weird."

"Yeah. You used to be so...cold. You did a complete 180. Why?"

"Well, one morning, I woke up, and saw my father. I hated what I saw. Then I looked in the mirror, and saw a reflection of him. I HATED my life and I HATED my father and his ideals. I didn't want goons and a trophy wife like my father. I want...my life. I want my own life. I don't want to be intimidating to get my way."

Draco looked away, feeling angry, frustrated tears stinging his eyes. Hermione put a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"It'll be OK. We'll show them. Right?"

"I guess...Oh God. OTHER PEOPLE, my FATHER, your friends, Voldemort...do you know how dangerous this is?" Draco said, turning to face her.

"Of course I do. But we can handle all that."

"But Voldemort...he'll go after muggle-borns and anyone who's associated with them. Don't you see? We could both DIE."

"Draco, he hasn't even made a peep, not a word for-"

"Three years I know. But he's just strengthening himself up. You know that. Potter almost died last time, and Cedric Diggory DID die."

"Well, we're here. It's safe here at Hogwarts..."

"Hermione! Use your brain! I know you have one, and It's pretty big! Once Voldemort is at his full power, NO ONE will be safe!"

"Fine. Then I'll go into hiding and you can stay away. It's safer for you that way." Hermione said, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No. You're right. It's dangerous, Draco. I was just trying to be...happy. For once."

"Well, I'm sorry. I really am. Because we will have one hell of a time being happy now. It's not just Voldemort. It's everyone else. We won't be accepted, you know."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I know. This is your entirely fault. Why'd you have to be so bloody cute?!"

"But I thought it was my wonderful personality you liked?" Draco joked.

"That didn't really dazzle me at first...but now, I don't know." Hermione said, "Actually, I don't think you're that good looking. The ferret look suits you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me."

Draco grinned, and leaned over to kiss her, silencing her next comment. Hermione kissed him back before pulling away gently.

"GRANGER! MALFOY! My office NOW!" Came a cold, malicious voice.

Hermione and Draco jerked their heads up to find Snape glowering over them.

()()  
(o':'o)  
+-ooo---------+  
Pikachuuuuuuuu!

Hermione and Draco sat nervously next to each other, fidgeting like mad as they waited for Snape to speak. They were seated in two chairs facing Snape's desk in his office. He was staring at the two of them with unbridled contempt.

"I cannot begin to say how very disappointed I am." He said coldly.

Hermione didn't dare look up, or to her left, where Draco sat, bravely staring Snape in the face.

"Professor, tell me..." Draco began, his voice smooth and calm, "What do you really expect to do about it?"

Hermione gasped, her head snapping up, staring at Draco like he was insane. Snape looked equally surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Twenty points from Slytherin." Snape hissed, the first time he had EVER taken points from his own house.

"Go on. Take 100 for all I care." Draco hissed back, "I don't CARE about Slytherin, do you hear me?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and he stood suddenly, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore stepped into the room, "That is quite enough. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please follow me."

Dumbledore led them out of the room, leaving Snape behind. He took them up several flights of stairs, until they reached the Gargoyle statue.

"Airhead" He mumbled, and the gargoyle moved aside, leading them up the large, moving staircase.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, the same thought running through their minds 'What is going to happen to us?'

Dumbledore took the couple into his office, where Fawkes was preening himself quietly

"Have a seat." He said, gesturing tot he comfy chairs opposite his desk. He seated himself behind his desk, while Hermione and Draco settled into the chairs.

"Are you going to yell at us too?" Hermione asked quietly, her fingers gripping the arms of her chair.

"No! Of course not, Miss Granger. I saw that scene in the Great Hall, and of course...I found it rather surprising. Rather unheard of, isn't it?" At the horrified looks on their faces, Dumbledore smiled, "BUT, I cannot force you apart, nor do I want to. It may be highly...unusual, but neither of you can help the way you feel, can you?"

"Not really." Draco mumbled, grinning at Hermione, "We really aren't sure HOW..."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I don't either. I may be old and supposedly wise, but I certainly don't know everything. I do know however, that the two of you will have many trials ahead of you, as well as many happy moments. If you need anything at all, please, feel free to ask me anything."

A/N: I know this took a really long, but I thought about it a lot...

Oh and please review, I know I haven't wrote much of a hit since WCBB but I'm trying desperately, and I am trying to write a sequel to it, but I just can think of anything, I have written like a million first chapters, but the good thing is that I have a friend that is good at writing, so I will ask her for help…

So I want to know what you think I want people to review and read… so If you liked it then please review, and If you didn't then still review it don't have to be good, and I try to reply to all the reviews, so yeah


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Friends_

A few days later, Hermione sat alone in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. The other Gryffindors ignored her, and if they said anything, it was a snide remark. The only person who would talk to her was Ginny. Hermione looked across the room at Harry and Ron, who were talking quietly to each other, sending occasional glares her way,

Finally, Hermione stood and walked over to where her two friends were sitting.

"What is WRONG with you two?" She blurted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Did you hear something?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's presence.

"No, did you?" Harry said, staring straight at her as he said it.

A single tear fell down her cheek, "Please...You're my best friends...He's changed. I swear he has."

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, Hermione." Ron hissed, standing to face her, "Don't you see what he's doing? He's using you. He'll get what he wants from you then drop you like a bad habit."

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had swung her arm back and punched Ron full-force in the jaw. He stumbled back a step, rubbing his jaw, as Harry looked on in disbelief.

"How DARE you." She whispered, "You have NO idea who he is, Ron Weasley. TO think I came over here to try and EXPLAIN, to try and get my friends back. Well now I see you aren't my friends. Because if you were you would at least TRY to understand."

With that, Hermione fled the Common room, ducking out the portrait hole, and running as fast as she could away from the Gryffindor tower.

oOXOo

Draco breathed in the air, looking around the grounds. It was mid afternoon, and the sun was shining, making the Hogwarts grounds look as if it were spring, not fall. He walked down the steps of the school, and rounded the corner of the building, and stopped. He heard a noise only a few feet away. It sounded like...crying.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around. The crying continued, and he followed the sound down the side of the school, and around a corner, to find a girl sitting against the wall.

oOXOo

Ron had a lot to think about. He walked around the school for almost a half hour, thinking about Hermione and Malfoy. It was just...wrong. Wasn't it? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. It was ridiculous. He headed outside, deciding to catch some of the sun that was shining down on Hogwarts. There probably wouldn't be more days like this after winter came.

Ron rounded the building and froze at what he saw. Hermione and Malfoy were sitting against the wall, and they looked so...friendly. Ron stopped and watched for a moment. Hermione was leaning her head on Malfoy's shoulder and his arm was around her, as they talked quietly to each other. Ron couldn't make out what they were saying but Hermione was smiling softly.

Something about the scene in front of him told Ron something. Hermione was intelligent. She would never say Malfoy had changed unless he had actually changed. There was no way she could be fooled by a fake new personality.

Ron stepped towards them and Hermione looked up.

"Hey." He mumbled, not looking at Malfoy.

"Hi." Hermione replied, gently moving Malfoy's arm from her shoulders and standing up, "Have you come to yell at me some more?"

"No, just as long as you promise not to hit me again." Ron said, touching the purple bruise on his jaw.

"Look, Ron..."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron said, cutting her off, "I was a jerk. Harry too. I'll talk to him later. But for now, I am so sorry."

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ron nodded. With a choked sob, she flung her arms around his neck.

"Er...Herm...ouch. Kinda choking me there." He said, pulling her arms out of their death-lock.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, looking down.

"Well. Anyway. I have to go get my stuff for Divination." Ron said, "Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione turned to Draco, and sat back down, "Wow."

"Yeah," He agreed, "That was weird. He didn't go after me. I thought for sure he would try and pick a fight."

"Me too."

"What class do you go to next?" Draco asked.

"I'm off till three, then I have Arithmancy." Hermione replied, "Why?"

"I have to show you something. Come on."

"Draco, where are we going?!" Hermione shrieked as he pulled her by the hand around the building.

"You'll see!" He replied with a smile.

Soon they came to a section of stone wall. It was the same type of stone as the rest of the exterior of the school, only...shinier. Anyone who wasn't looking for it never would have noticed.

Draco didn't slow down as they came to the wall and ran headlong into it, muttering something under his breath.

"Come on!" He said, pulling her inside and muttering the incantation again. "Lumos." He commanded his wand, and Hermione did the same.

They hurried down a dark corridor to a small archway. Draco led her through the archway and waved his wand, illuminating the room in a soft light.

"Wow..." Hermione breathed, looking around the circular room. There was a bookcase, and some old but squishy beanbag chairs, a rickety desk, and in one corner there was a stack of sleeping bags.

"This is my hide-out." Draco said with a smile.

"How'd you find it?"

"I dunno. Stumbled upon it. I come here when I want to get away from Crabbe and Goyle or Pansy." Draco replied, plopping down on one of the larger beanbags.

"You sleep here?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the sleeping bags.

"Once in a while. I stayed over for the holidays once and I was the only Slytherin. I didn't need that whole tower so I came down here. It's nice. I think I'm the only one who knows of it."

Hermione shrugged. It wasn't on the Marauder's Map, so she supposed he really was the only one who knew about it. She fell down next to him on the bean bag and settled herself against him and he slung his arm over her.

Draco grinned. He remembered when Pansy would try to "snuggle" with him and he'd been completely repulsed by the idea. But Hermione was different. He liked the way she fit against him.

"Finally ALONE." Hermione whispered with a tired sigh.

"Yeah. No Snape, no one." Draco agreed, leaning his cheek against her head.

When Draco opened his eyes, he found Hermione nestled against him. He squinted against the light and glanced at his wristwatch. It was 2:30. He sighed, nudging Hermione awake.

"Hermione. Wake up. You have Arithmacy in a half hour."

Hermione stirred, waking up slowly, "Oh why do I have to go."

"You don't. But Professor Vector won't appreciate it." Draco replied.

Hermione frowned, "This is the first time I've wanted to skip out on class."

Draco grinned, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Oh you can do better than that." Hermione teased, moving up closer to him and pressing her lips to his.

Draco returned the kiss gently, wrapping his arms around her slim frame.

"OK. Now I really don't want to go." Hermione said, as they pulled away.

"You have to. Come on." Draco said reluctantly, pulling her up off the beanbag with him.

"OK...I guess." Hermione said sulkily.

Draco laughed, "Come on."

"You have a nice laugh, Draco." Hermione said, "When it's a real laugh."

"Thank you. But don't change the subject. Let's go."

Hermione grumbled under her breath, but followed him out of the room. He waved his wand, and the light went out, and they headed down the corridor.

A/N: Hola peeps… I think the Arithmacy teachers name was professor Vector… or Maybe it was just one of those thingies that happens when you read too many fanfictions… o well… his name is Prof. Vector now…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 11_**  
_Love Notes and Bad News_

A few weeks later, in early October, Hermione was studying for an upcoming History of Magic Quiz with Ron and Harry. They had made up and were now easing their way back into the close-knit friendship they'd had before.

As Hermione searched for a fresh sheet of parchment, a folded bit of paper fell from her potions book. She studied it curiously, then unfolded it.

_Hermione,_

_I know you probably won't find this till later, so you're probably studying (what else is new?). Anyway, I wanted to_ _remind you that we're meeting tonight in the hideaway. As if you forgot. Actually, I was just finding an excuse to make_ _you smile. And I bet you are smiling. And I bet right now Potter and Weasley are shooting you odd looks because you're_ _sitting there reading a note with a huge goofy grin on your face. Anyway, mission accomplished._

_Draco_

Hermione laughed, refolding the note. He had been dead on. She was smiling and Harry and Ron were staring at her, confusion etched on their faces.

"Love note?" Ron asked, not looking overly pleased.

"That's for me to know." Hermione said, picking up the piece of parchment she'd been searching for.

Later that day, at around 10 pm, Hermione had snuck out of the common room and hurried down to the entrance to the hideaway. She had learned the incantation to enter by heart, and was soon in the corridor, where an orb of light could be seen from the dome-like archway. She smiled, hurrying on, anxious to see Draco. They hadn't been able to meet in weeks, with all the schoolwork. And they couldn't very well meet in plain sight and risk being assaulted by Slytherins who were still hissing and spitting over the couple.

"You're late." Draco said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"And you're blond." Hermione shot back with a wicked grin. But Draco didn't return the smile. "What's going on?"

"Bad news. My father's coming to visit."

"Well...we expected this." Hermione said quietly.

"But not this soon! I want more time to be with you."

"Draco you make it sound as if this is the end."

"That isn't what I meant. I just meant...this is going to put a lot of strain on the both of us."

Draco sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, stepping forward and putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"For not sending him an owl straight off and telling him where to shove his ideals."

Hermione laughed, "Draco, that would've been stupid and you know it. Come here."

She pulled him to her and hugged him reassuringly, "We'll deal with your father and whoever else and we will be fine."

Draco smiled, stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"You're amazing." He whispered, then leaned forward, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. When they broke away, Hermione led him over to the comfortable beanbag chair and pulled him down onto it with her.

"You're father is only a tiny obstacle, Draco. And if worse comes to worse, I'll turn him into a coat rack."

He laughed, "Oh I'd love to see that. He'd be an awfully snobby coat rack."

Hermione smiled and he kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap. Draco put his hands at her waist and gently moved her over and switched positions so that she was leaning back on the chair and he was hovering over her. He trailed several warm kisses down her neck and Hermione sighed in contentment, as his lips moved back up to hers.

"We should go..." She mumbled between kisses, her eyes flickering over to the clock. It was getting late.

He sighed, nodded, and placed one last soft kiss on her lips. "OK. I know."

Hermione stood, smoothing out her robes and running her fingers through her hair, trying to regain her composure. She laughed at Draco as he attempted to fix the damage she'd done to his hair.

"Come here." She said with a laugh and smoothed down his hair for him, "OK. I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He whispered, and they kissed on final time before Hermione hurried down the corridor and back out to the grounds.

A/N: I know short chapter but I need to enjoy my winter break in front of the T.V. playing my new Wii… so this will probally be the last chapter before the next year… kay.


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco…What are you doing here?" Hermione asked astonished that Draco stood before her like he had no trouble getting in, but she knew he would probably have his ways of getting in. He seemed lifeless to her. His eyes looked dead at her making her feel uncomfortable.

She rose from the bed coming closer to him. Maybe he didn't hear her… "Draco why are you here?" She poked him in the shoulder making him look away from where she was once before. He looked at her differently this time, something she had not seen before… like he was angry with her. He grabbed he finger and flicked it off like it was nothing to him. "What?"

"You do not have the right to touch a Malfoy!" This Draco before turned into her father and then turned into the real culprit Lucius Malfoy. His fingers crushed her throat making it harder and harder to breathe. But Hermione wasn't about to just stand there and be beat like this. She kicked, pushed, and shoved against him finally breaking free of the grip.

"So… it was you all along. I should have guessed. You're the only one who could get into the school unnoticed. So tell me why you are here pretending to be my father even before your own son?" She backed up against the door, gripping the knob, turning it only to find that it was locked a spell.

"You're not getting out that way. As for my son he is the future of the Death Eaters and does not need some little mudblood screwing with his precious life. I have plans for him and your not going to ruin it even if that means I must kill you." He replied calmly as if nothing had happened. She backed up over to the window trying to find anyway that she could get out. He came after her again shoving her into the wall, making her fall to the floor from the impact. Her hand went to the back of her head from the pain. She tried to stand up, but he took another blow at her making her lose her balance.

"You're not going to kill me. I'll never let you. NEVER!" She stood again saying _Petrificus Totalus _under her breath, putting Lucius into a full body bind. He broke free somehow and he was at it again, coming at her. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for what was to happen. He only whispered in her ears something she'll always remember.

"You'll come to me, believe you'll come and then I'll be sure to kill you."

Hermione looked in the same direction as he stepped into the darkness behind her. She didn't know what to say or whether it would be a good idea for Draco to hear bout this. What was she supposed to say to him? Could she really tell him without thinking it was his father instead…? Everything didn't make sense and she didn't have a clue what was going on anymore. And for once she didn't feel like sleeping anymore the only to do was to go and curl up with a good book and hope for the best.

She walked down to the common room seeing that Harry and Ron had already retreated to their dorms. She grabbed a blanket and draped it around her legs, finding a good book, she settled down next to the fire. After reading only a few pages Hermione figured out that what she was doing was not helping her at all. She glanced at the clock seeing it was only about eight o'clock, she decided to go and see if she could find Draco in the library or just something else to read.

She approached the library doors, walking through to find the librarian not at her usual place. Didn't surprise Hermione. She was probably putting books up or something of the sort. She saw Draco stationed at one of the large tables, his feet propped up, a look of confusion on his face.

"Hermione what are you doing here? Thought you would be in bed already. You are the perfect one after all." Draco asked her as she came towards her. He wondered what was really wrong with her. She didn't look all right and from a faint glimpse of her neck he knew why. "What happened? Why do you have fingerprints on your neck? If it was Weasel or Potter they'll be dead before morning comes."

She couldn't look him in the eye. He looked too much like his father and what he had said had started to trouble her more than ever. She would never come to such a bastard! Why couldn't she just say that to Lucius? Why did it have to be so hard? She could just tell Draco what he did. He would protect her…. Right? Of course, he would! She would just have to remember that.

"Your father… came in my dorm… attacked me, told me I wasn't allowed to touch a Malfoy… told me he would kill me if I caused problems for you to become a Death Eater." Hermione breathed out, unable to think of what else to say. Too many things had happened in only a short amount of time.

"Hermione don't listen to him. Don't you ever listen to him! You got that? He will never touch you again and it hurts to know that he did that to you. I should have been there, but I wasn't. I'm so sorry." He brought her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. It really did hurt him to know that his own father came to her dorm and attacked her completely unnoticed. But his father will always have his ways and that was all there all to it.

The next day finished off slowly. It consisted of the usual breakfast, lunch, classes, and more classes. Draco had stood near her somewhat during the day. Making sure no one laid a finger on her. Things changed for Draco somehow. He seemed a LOT more protective of Hermione. He really was starting to get jealous of how Ron and Harry were always around her, but they were her best friends. So he would have to live with it. She would occasionally look at Draco, but only for a moment. She didn't want to get caught by Ron again. That would be the end of the whole secret.

Draco longed to spend more time with her that day. He was sad that he couldn't even get the chance to even say hi. Even if it was a little thing to him just saying that meant so much more. Well he actually had no idea what else to say to her. He couldn't talk to her anymore without seeing the pain in her eyes from what he did and what his father did to her. Why did it have to be so hard to just live? Everyone had their reasons to hate someone, but why couldn't anyone just forget about those reasons. Only if it was for a little while, it would make everything so much better for the both of them. He longed to tell her what he really thought. He was starting to feel things toward her he never felt before. Even a quick glance from her made him smile with joy. And why shouldn't he? Just telling her the truth might kill him.

The trio walked down the hallway to go to dinner like everything was normal. Course to them it was normal. To her it was just a chance to see Draco again and this time she might even glance a little longer than usual just to savor the moment. When do you really get the chance to enjoy life without so much screaming, and crying? Hermione had the chance to be happy even if it was for a little bit. Draco told her not to listen to his father and she wouldn't. They might have only a little bit of time to enjoy everything the world holds, but it was enough for her now. If nothing happened over the next couple of days it would surely be a miracle to her.

She carried some books in with her just to have something to do while the boys finished their food, if they ever finish. She only nibbled on a piece of bread, while trying to figure out what to put on her potion's essay.

"Hey Hermione why don't you take a break from all that work and actually eat something for once." Ron looked at her oddly like she had lost her mind. It was natural for Hermione to do homework instead of eating, but she hadn't really eaten in a long time and he was starting to worry.

"Too busy… I'll eat later don't worry." She told him calmly shoving a croissant in her mouth to reassure Ron. Harry hadn't said a word, but she didn't think it was abnormal for him to be quiet. She a look over at Draco, nodding her head to the side towards the door to say she was leaving. Harry thought she lost her mind seeing Hermione do this with a croissant hanging out of her mouth.

She then got up to leave, looking back to see Ron and Harry still stuffing their mouths. Draco had also got up seeing her nod toward the door. She stood outside the doors waiting for Draco to finally arrive. She was munching on what was left of the croissant when he came out.

"Well aren't you a little happy today?" He asked waiting her finish the last bit.

"You should be too! Nothing bad has happened and I don't intend to see anything bad happen in the next few days. Do you? I hope not." She asked looking at him like he was just asking for something bad to happen.

"No I don't think anything bad is going to happen. Hermione lets got back to the library I have something to tell you." Before she could say anything he grabbed her hands running off towards the library.

When they reached it they both sat down a table off to the far right corner. She placed her hands in her in her lap, leaning back into the chair. She was about to close her eyes to fall asleep when Draco first spoke before she could.

"I love you."

A/N: You didn't expect that did you?

Sorry for the long wait but school is retarded… especially mine… its horrible.

Hopefully the update shouldn't take so long…


End file.
